dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Nukem's Penthouse Paradise
Duke Nukem's Penthouse Paradise (E1L8) is a freeware official add-on level for Duke Nukem 3D, exclusively from Penthouse Magazine and GT Interactive. It is compatible with the original version of Duke Nukem 3D ''and the Atomic Edition. It was developed and conceptualized by Jeffrey D. Erb and Mark Farish of Intersphere Communications, released on May 1st, 1997 and could be downloaded on GT Interactive's and Penthouse's respective websites. ''Penthouse Paradise was the only free add-on for Duke Nukem 3D at all, much like London 1961 was for London 1969 in the Grand Theft Auto series. Plot The original game file was accompanied by a text file called “penthous.txt”, that has the following description: “''The Duke Nukem 3D Penthouse Paradise level chronicles the little talked about R&R period for Duke Nukem between the original Duke Nukem 3D Game and the Duke Nukem 3D: Plutonium Pak, the expansion addition.'' Inquiring minds and the tabloids have been dying (and not by Duke's hands) to find out what happened to our intergalactic hero when he went for "...a little R&R." Finally, this shocking level reveals all! While Duke was trying to establish a little "beach-head," the Aliens have dropped in to break up his fun in the sun and spoil a couple of Penthouse photo shoots to boot. It's up to our man, Duke Nukem, to save the day - again. With no time to play with his favorite "Pets" or work on his tan, Duke Nukem says, "Somebody's gonna friggin' pay for screwin' up my vacation!" Will Duke save the day, the shoots, and finally get that babe, a stogie and a bottle of Jack? It's up to you to find out!” New features This add-on level features some new elements not present on either any other level from the original Duke Nukem 3D or other authorized add-ons: *Thirteen new and realistic nude babes. They are called in the penthous.txt "Penthouse Pets". *Seven new TV screens showing babes. *New other scenario sprites. For example: a new XXX magazine from penthouse that are found on various places of the map. *Two new music tracks composed by the American band needle called "needle.wav" and "needle2.wav" in the game files. Enemies featured *Assault Trooper *Assault Captain *Enforcer *Pig Cop *Octabrain *Shark *Battlelord Sentry Hint: The Battlelord Sentry serves as a boss for this add-on. It appears at the end of the level, but you don't have to kill him, just pass by him. The button to end the level will appear hidden inside of the pool from where you found him. Weapons featured *Pistol *Shotgun *Chaingun Cannon *RPG *Pipe Bombs Items featured *Atomic Health *Portable Medkit *Jetpack *Holoduke Secrets #At the beginning of the level, jump to the top of the waterfall and go through the water. Reward: RPG and Atomic Health. #In the Forbidden Videos and Books store, use the shelf behind the glass and register. Reward: Holoduke and RPG. #In the Strip Club, use the middle of the red curtain, it will open a secret passage to a hidden room. Reward: Atomic Health and ammo for the RPG. #In the entrance of the office building, press the button behind the counter to open the locked door. Reward: Ripper ammo and Small Medkit. There are also three other secret passages that are not counted as secrets: #In the office labeled "Five-0", press the two buttons on the desks to unlock the safe. Reward: Jetpack and Portable Medkit. #In the Penthouse office, go to the room labeled "STAGE 17B" and open the grey locker on the wall. Reward: Portable Medkit. #Inside the fountain just after the office building. Reward: Shotgun, Ripper and Small Medkit. The cave also leads to the beginning of the level. Notes and easter eggs *In the cinema, use a Jetpack to go to the projector room and press the button on the wall. A secret passage will open near the cinema screen revealing a hidden room. In this hidden room, there is a message from the developer on the wall and a security monitor where you can see something interesting. *You can find two advertisements for the game (upcoming at the time) Shadow Warrior. One on a rotating sign in the town, and the other in the Penthouse office. *Near the Penthouse office, there’s a GT Interactive office closed with a sign which states: “Out to lunch”. *(Spoiler!) In the hotel, there’s a room with one of the babes on the bed. When you enter the room for the first time, she will recognize Duke and say in a suggestive voice “Aww, come back to bed, Duke!”. *One of the new sprites added is a boat with a young couple on it that can be seen in the sea at the beginning of the level. This is one of the few occasions in the Duke Nukem series, prior Duke Nukem Forever, where Duke Nukem met another adult man. Normally, the aliens quickly kill or morph all the adult men because they're useless for breeding for the aliens. *(Spoiler!) When you approach one of the babes by the pool at the end of the level, she will say "Hi! Do you wanna take a picture with me?". This is the same voice used by the "annoying mice" in the level Babe Land. *The particular copy of Penthouse Magazine featured in various locations throughout the level is the May 1997 issue. *The charter boat located at the beginning of the level (the S.S. Minnow) is a reference to the 1964 sitcom Gilligan's Island. How to play it on Megaton Edition 1. Download this file or the original file at FilePlanet. 2. Locate the Megaton Edition folder on your computer and unpack the file to the sub-folders "maps" and "classic". These sub-folders are in the "gameroot" folder. 3. Open Megaton Edition's laucher and the select "Duke Nukem 3D Classic". It will open a menu. 4. On the menu, go on "User Level Selection", then in "Select User Level" and select "PENTHOUS.MAP". After, press Esc one time to return to the main menu. If you want to select the game resolution, go on "Screen Setup", otherwise, just select "Save and launch Duke Nukem 3D". 5. The game should start already on the Penthouse level. If this doesn't happen, you will go to Dukem Nukem 3D's main menu. To solve this, go on "Start Game", then in "User Maps" and select "PENTHOUS.MAP". 6. Enjoy! Gallery New art Penthouse_Magazine.png Penthouse_Pets_(monitor)_1.png Penthouse_Pet_(monitor)_3.png Penthouse_Pet_(monitor)_4.png Penthouse_Pet_(monitor)_5.png Penthouse_Pet_(monitor)_6.png Penthouse_Pets_(monitor)_7.png Screenshots Penthouse_Paradise_Resorts.png Babe_(Penthouse_Paradise)_2.png Babe_(Penthouse_Paradise)_3.png Babe_(Penthouse_Paradise)_4.png Babe_(Penthouse_Paradise)_5.png Babe_(Penthouse_Paradise)_6.png Babe_(Penthouse_Paradise)_7.png Penthouse_Pet_4.png Penthouse_Pet_5.png Penthouse_Pet_15.png Penthouse_Pet_20.png Penthouse_Pet_21.png References *Release news at Gamespot *Release news at MeriStation.com *Article at EW.com *Thread at The Motley Fool *Page at Software Informer *Mod page at nitro404.com External links *Original file at FilePlanet *Video Walkthroug by VivisectorITA *Mobygames *Download at spiele.freepage.de *Download at 3D Shooter Legends *Thread at Duke4.net Forums *Thread at 3D Realms Forums *Another thread at 3D Realms Forums *Thread at Doom World *Thread at the Steam Community *Another thread at the Steam Community *http://www.shareitforpcfreedownload.com/ Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:Expansion packs